Mi corazon
by Hikari Asakura
Summary: Maka se sume en la tristeza después de haber escuchado una frase de Soul que ella no deseaba escuchar jamas. Podrá Soul solucionar este triste problema o perderán su amistad para siempre. Un soulxMaka Espero les guste xDDD


Hola a todos. Escribí este fic, bueno porque me lo soñé xDDDD. Y me inspire escuchando una canción bellísima mientras lo iba estructurando. Es un MakaxSoul por supuesto jejeje xDDDD

_**Declaraciones: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes. Lamentablemente debo decir. Jejeje.**_

_**Lilith Hikari Asakura.**_

**Mi corazón**

Las voces de sus amigos parecieron esfumarse en una niebla blanca que entraba por alguna ventana, entonces el frio lo ataco fuertemente y abrió los ojos. Se había destapado y las sabanas estaban perdidas en algún rincón de su cama. El frio entraba por la ventana que seguramente Blair había dejado abierta para salir en su forma gatuna durante las noches.

Había tenido un sueño.

El sueño más extraño y absurdo. El, por favor, besando a Maka después de golpear fieramente a dos de sus compañeros.

Absurdo, totalmente absurdo. El jamás podría mirar a su amiga de otra forma o ¿no?

Se sentó en la cama pensando en su sueño. Lo desecho como la cosa mas extraña y tonta que a su subconsciente se le podía haber ocurrido.

Por lo general, cuando soñaba con este tipo de cosas, se trataba de muchachas guapas, como la chica de la clase Luna Menguante, que tenia un físico de muerte, una carita de muñeca y el largo cabello sedoso y brillante. Ese era el tipo de mujeres que se aparecían de vez en cuando en sus sueños, no chicas como Maka. Vamos si Maka era planita y no tenia muchos atributos, era linda si, pero no como para llamar la atención de los chicos. El era un chico y sabia de esas cosas, de hecho, en Shibusen cuando hablaban de chicas con sus amigos, nunca, pero nunca aparecía Maka en las conversaciones.

-Esto es estúpido-murmuro para si mismo-Maka es una chica sin gracia, no tiene cuerpo y es demasiado estudiosa para mi gusto, un ratoncito de biblioteca en todo el sentido de las palabras… es bonita de cara si, pero… no definitivamente no, jamás me podría fijar en alguien como ella, nunca.

Levanto su mirada carmesí sonriendo para si mismo y la fijo en la puerta, ahí estaba ella, flacucha vestida como todas las mañanas después de haber preparado el desayuno. Se sostenía del marco de la puerta como si le costara mantenerse en pie, pero ha pesar de que una sonrisa surcara sus labios, su mirada estaba cargada de algo que reconoció al instante, tristeza. Seria que le había escuchado. Cuando ella le hablo, lo hizo como siempre, pero su voz parecía tener esa misma carga que se veía en sus ojos.

Lo había escuchado y él lo sabía. Prefirió no decir nada, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Tal vez así era mejor ya que ella sabría que él no podría interesarse nunca en ella de una forma amorosa y le quedaría claro en caso de que alguna vez se confundiera.

Tomaron el desayuno como siempre, conversando sobre el valor de las misiones, de la estúpida obsesión que tenia Stein por diseccionar animales, de re decorar la sala, etc. Nada fuera de lo común, exceptuando la pequeña fracción de tristeza que se alojaba en los ojos de la rubia. Pensó que tal vez se debía a algo más, algo que él no sabia y que podía haber sucedido antes de que ella lo escuchara, porque penándolo bien, Maka no había hecho comentario alguno con respecto a lo que Soul había dicho al despertar. Quizás no le importo y eso le tranquilizaba.

Pero ciertamente, Maka si escucho lo que Soul había murmurado. Lo había asimilado y alojado en alguna parte de su corazón, y este, debido a aquel gran peso, se había resquebrajado y roto como el cristal resonando en el piso de aquella habitación, solo que Soul no lo había escuchado romperse. Se había sujetado del marco de la puerta para no caer y tragado las lágrimas que quería llorar.

Ahora fingía, mientras se colocaba su acostumbrada chaqueta blanca del Spartoi, que nada sucedía, que nada malo había pasado dentro de ella, que su corazón seguía intacto como todos los días, que nada había cambiado y que seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Pero se engañaba a si misma.

Shibusen también estaba como todos los días para quien le mirara, pero para Maka parecía un lugar fúnebre y tenebroso al que no quería entrar, deseaba haberse quedado en casa y encerrarse en su habitación a llorar o bien correr lejos de allí, correr y escapar de Soul que ahora saludaba a sus amigos como hacia todos los días. No parecía marchar nada de distinta manera, solo ella que entro al Shibusen sin querer fingir más. Su asiento se le antojo una silla de ejecución, miro hacia una línea mas arriba y Tsubaki le sonrío como solía hacer todos los días. Todo igual, lo misma rutina de siempre. Solo que esta vez Maka se fue a sentar a un lado de ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa con mas esfuerzo que nunca aquella mañana.

Era difícil mentirle a la mirada cálida de una de sus mejores amigas.

-¿Pasa algo Maka-chan? Te noto extraña.

Albarn la miro sin atisbo de sonrisa, solo la tristeza que se había alojado en su corazón aquella mañana. Algo que perturbo profundamente a Tsubaki.

-Quiero morir-fue lo único que dijo mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos. Tsubaki aterrada por lo que su amiga acaba de decir se quedo pasmada en su asiento sin saber que decir, su sonrisa cálida se había esfumado para ser reemplazada por una mueca de espanto y tristeza.

Liz y Patty se habían detenido al ver y escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo. La misma mirada de horror se había reflejado en el rostro de ambas. Maka las observo sorprendida por que dijera lo que no quería que ellas escucharan, lo había pensado como un simple pensamiento, algo producto del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Noto entonces que estaba llorando en silencio. Se secó las lagrimas con rapidez, Soul no la podía ver así, tenia que fingir, que el no notara su sufrimiento por las palabras tan terribles que había escuchado de su boca aquella mañana.

"… _no definitivamente no, jamás me podría fijar en alguien como ella, nunca_"

Para cuando el resto de sus amigos llegaron, Soul se sorprendió un poco al ver que Maka estuviera sentada junto a Tsubaki y que la muchacha la mirara de la misma forma en que Patty y Liz la miraban a ella. Algo iba mal, algo pasaba.

"_Me escucho"_ se dijo a si mismo. Aunque eso ya lo sabia, no era ese hecho el que le sorprendiera, era lo que pasaba ahora. La tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos aunque ella quisiera no demostrarlo, el que se hubiera alejado de él para sentarse junto a Tsubaki, el que Patty y Liz se alejaran de Kid para sentarse junto a ellas.

La verdad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Esto no podía ser cierto, se negaba a creerlo y a aceptarlo. Ella no podía estar enamorada de él, ella no podía quererlo de esa forma, porque entonces él la estaba haciendo sufrir, él no podía permitir eso. Tendría que fingir también hasta el día en que ella lo olvidara y entonces ese día todo volvería a la normalidad y el se olvidaría por completo de esta situación tan terrible y tan incomoda. Pero entonces pensó que estaba siendo egoísta, no podía hacerla pasar por eso, como si los sentimientos de ella no le importaran para nada. Eso era mentira, él la quería mucho, como amiga, pero la quería y no deseaba que ella sufriera por su culpa. Tal vez seria bueno irse un tiempo del departamento. Miro a Kid que estaba a su lado, igual de sorprendido que él por el hecho de que sus armas se sentaran con Tsubaki y Maka, lejos de ellos.

-Kid-comenzó-no se como pedirte esto, pero…

-¿Qué pasa Soul?-le pregunto preocupado por la mirada que tenia su amigo en ese momento.

-Podría quedarme contigo un tiempo…

-¿Qué?-pregunto asombrado-pensé que estabas bien en el departamento, con Maka…

-Es… complicado…

-Pues…-Kid lo miro con curiosidad intentando descifrar la extraña situación en la que se estaba viendo envuelto-esta bien, claro puedes venir, pero…-pensó como preguntarle-¿Maka?

-Ella estará bien-dijo simplemente, aunque Kid noto el cambio en la voz de su amigo.

-Vaya…-murmuro el chico de ojos dorados-ya te diste cuenta.

Soul lo miro sorprendido. ¿Qué acaso todos sabían excepto él?

-No-dijo respondiendo a la duda de su amigo-soy observador y me soy cuenta de las cosas…nada más.

-¿Crees que sea lo correcto?

-No lo se Soul-le respondió-solo tu sabes que puedes hacer en esta situación, es claro que estas en un dilema tremendo… pero a ella le dolerá… y mucho.

-Lo se…lo se, pero es lo mejor que se me ocurre en este momento, yo no puedo… yo no siento lo mismo.

-Comprendo-dijo el chico con tristeza.

Maka lo miraba, conversaba con Kid con las cabezas gachas y en sumo silencio, tanto que Black Star no los había escuchado, aun. Se volvió hacia Tsubaki cuando vio que Black Star se unía a la conversación de repente y su mirada verde, triste, destrozada se encontraba con los dorados ojos de Kid. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al verse descubierta, pero tampoco era algo que le importara, sabia que Kid seguía mirándola. Entonces comprendió que ellos hablaban de ella.

Su corazón salto de pronto aterrado ante la aparente verdad que se cernía sobre ella.

Él lo sabía. El sabía lo que ella sentía. Por eso había dicho ese comentario en la mañana para que ella supiera que el no sentía lo mismo que ella, para que todo continuara como estaba, fingir como siempre que nada sucedía, que nada había cambiado. Tal y como ella hacia.

Un dolor interminable le ataco el corazón, un dolor que no es como las heridas físicas, un dolor que consume y carcome todas las emociones que habitan en él. Debería haberlo sabido, debería haber aceptado que nadie podría fijarse en ella, que no era bonita ni atrayente para ningún chico tal y como él había dicho. Al contrario de saberse engañaba, se sintió estúpida, no pudo reprimir un sollozo que escapo de sus labios lo perfectamente audible para que sus tres amigas voltearan a verla. El dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos con una furia incontrolable, pero no era enojo lo que ella sentía, solo era dolor, dolor y mas dolor. Habría roto a llorar allí mismo sino fuera por la llegada de Stein. Se reprimió con la cabeza gacha sabiendo que sus amigas seguían mirándola con la tristeza reflejada en sus rostros.

Que decir. Que hacer en un caso como este. Cuando las palabras sobran porque no sirven de nada. Porque alguien que sufre no quiere escuchar palabras de consuelo, no cuando el dolor esta en su mas alto apogeo. El consuelo viene después cuando se ha aceptado el dolor como parte de uno mismo.

Maka aguantaba. Maka soportaba ese dolor con la valentía propia de un héroe, pero ella no se sentía una heroína. Se sentía la desdichada de aquel cuento de hadas, la cenicienta que no tendrá su final feliz, que vivirá limpiando el suelo eternamente sin que avance el cuento nunca jamás.

-Maka-murmuro Tsubaki-Maka… Stein te habla.

Ella levanto la cabeza, Steian la miraba de lejos con el rostro crispado de nervios al no ser atendido por la muchacha, sin embargo aquello se diluyo rápidamente.

Stein era un hombre adulto, experimentado en la vida. Había pasado por mucho y conocía el dolor como nadie. Allí lo reconoció como si se tratase de un viejo amigo, o tal ves de un viejo enemigo. Su mirada cambio completamente a la de preocupación cuando fijo sus pupilas en Maka. Ella estaba sufriendo, podía ver su alma siendo consumida lentamente por el dolor. No dijo nada al respecto, se quedo allí fraguando una futura conversación con ella al final de la clase.

-Albarn… pon atención a la lista, no querrás que te diseccione-dijo dirigiendo el asunto a otra parte puesto que algunos alumnos los miraban con curiosidad. La chica asintió y regreso su mirada a Tsubaki sonriéndole con la más falsa de sus sonrisas.

Soul dejo de mirar a su amiga y se concentró en lo que Kid le había estado diciendo.

"_No… definitivamente no siento nada por ella, no podría engañarla y jugar con ella de esa forma si estuviera equivocado, jamás me lo perdonaría_"

-¿Entonces?-le pregunto Kid.

-No Kid… estoy seguro.

El Shinnigami se quedo serio observándolo, al igual que Black Star quien estaba muy preocupado por sus amigos. Si había algo en la vida que lograra dejar de lado su faceta de chico superior, egocéntrico e hiperactivo, eran las situaciones como esta. Amaba demasiado a sus amigos como para soportar verlos sufrir.

-Esta triste-escucharon detrás de ellos. Los tres se tensaron un momento al ver que ellos podían están refiriéndose a Maka.

-Si-respondió otro muchacho que parecía ser amigo del primero-tiene aspecto de muñequita de porcelana.

-Se ve linda así ¿no Evil?.

-Si-le dijo-¿Por qué no le dices algo Jake?, a ti te gusta.

Soul se asombro al escucharle decir aquello.

-Algo como ¿Qué?

Se asombro aun más ante el hecho de que el tal Jake no lo negara.

-No se, algo como: Todo estará bien.

-Eso es tonto, quizás no quiere escuchar eso.

-Bueno, eso es lo que les dice mi hermana a sus amigas cuando están tristes.

-Pero yo soy un chico Evil…

-Bueno, pero igual no es mala idea ¿no?

-No…-suspiro Jake-se ve muy linda… viste sus ojos, no me había fijado, pero tiene unos ojos verdes preciosos.

-Eres idiota si no te habías fijado-le dijo Evil riendo-es una chica linda e inteligente, lo demás son detalles, Liz me conto que es muy tierna y fiel con sus amigos.

-¿Liz? La hermana mayor de Patty.

-Si… me dijo que ella es del tipo de persona que haría lo que fuera por sus amigos, además es una técnico codiciada.

-Pensé que era el único que pensaba eso-le dijo.

-Bueno… nadie se atreve a dejarle alguna carta o decirle algo, Soul-dijo mas bajito-es su compañero ¿no? Le tienen algo de miedo.

-TU le tienes miedo-le dijo su amigo recalcando el TU.

-Vamos, vamos Jake… tu le temes también no… por eso no le has dicho nada a Maka, ni te atreves a acercarte a ella por miedo a que él te rompa la cara.

Soul estaba sorprendido, le tenían miedo a él. Por eso nadie se atrevía a dejarle cartas a Maka. Hacia unos días atrás la chica le había comentado que a él le dejaban muchas cartas y que se había hecho muy popular, mientras que a ella no le dejaban nada. Recordó que le había respondido que ella no era atractiva como para que los demás chicos se fijasen en ella.

¿Hace cuanto que llevaba diciendo lo mismo? ¿Hace cuanto que llevaba lastimándola de esa manera?

Ni siquiera lo había notado. Siempre pensó eso como la broma que mas la molestaba, siempre ponía la misma carita de enojo, pero jamás se le paso por la cabeza que ella pudiera creerlo en serio.

"_Pero no es eso lo que dije esta mañana"_ pensó recordando el hecho que había dado paso a todo el problema "_No era eso lo que pensabas en realidad_"

-Bueno… entonces ¿Qué harás?-le pregunto Evil a Jake.

-Nada-suspiro-ella jamás podría fijarse en alguien como yo.

El corazón de Soul dio un vuelco, esas palabras, él las había dicho, pero al revés, el jamás podría fijarse en alguien como ella, nunca… ¿Por qué ahora le dolían esas palabras? Acaso algo había cambiado en el transcurso de la mañana.

-Entonces… ¿Estas seguro que es eso lo que quieres viejo?-le pregunto por enésima vez Black Star ignorando la disección de aquella ave del paraíso que Stein había llevado a la clase. Y las voces aun susurrantes de los dos chicos en los asientos superiores.

-Si Black Star, ya lo tengo decidido-suspiro derrotado-me iré a tu casa esta misma tarde Kid.

Entonces todo pareció detenerse cuando Black Star volteo al sentir una presencia a un lado de él, Maka estaba de pie con un pedazo de papel en la mano, su rostro si antes se había mantenido con una expresión triste, pero compensada, se termino de romper. El dolor dibujo en su rostro una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Hizo de nuevo como que no había escuchado. Lo mismo de esa mañana. El mismo destino que parecía estar burlándose de ella.

Black Star la miro con horror al comprender que ella había escuchado.

La chica le dejo el papel en la mesa diciendo solamente Tsubaki mientras nuevamente sus verdes ojos se encontraban con los dorados iris de Kid. Volteo esquivando su mirada y camino hacia el asiento con paso lento. Miro a su amiga pelinegra y le sonrío con la sonrisa mas falsa que aparecía en su rostro hasta ahora.

El se iría, la estaba abandonando todo por su estupidez, por dejar que sus sentimientos fluyeran hasta que el se diera cuenta de lo que sentía. Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y ahora lo estaba perdiendo. No quería perderlo, no podría seguir adelante así, sabiendo que compartirían las misiones juntos, las clases juntos. No, no y no. Las lágrimas caían hasta la mesa mientras sus manos temblaban.

Un nuevo sollozo se escapo de sus labios, nuevamente Tsubaki la miro, ella estaba llorando. Lo había intentado, soportar durante toda la clase, había intentado ser fuerte, pero ahora que Soul se iría, que se alejaría de ella. Ya no podía ser fuerte, no quería llorar, no quería que la viera así, pero sus ojos se seguían nublando por las lágrimas, que seguían fluyendo hasta la mesa. Entonces Tsubaki no aguanto mas, oculto su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar junto a ella, retorciéndose con tal vez el mismo dolor con el que sufría su amiga. Liz y Patty se levantaron alarmadas, una sosteniendo a Tsubaki y la otra a Maka quien no paraba de llorar.

Todo se detuvo. El tiempo dejo de transcurrir. Solo se escuchaba el sollozo de Maka amortiguado por el abrazo de Patty. Era tan extraño ver a la chica risueña he infantil con lagrimas en los ojos mientras le hablaba a su amiga, mientras las palabras de consuelo la acariciaban con ternura.

Tsubaki chillo mas fuertemente sosteniéndose de Liz al tiempo que se separaba de ella y abrazaba a Maka y Patty a la vez.

-No lo soporto Maka-chan-chillo-por favor, no sufras, no puedo soportarlo.

-Maka…-dijo Liz-Maka dinos que sucede-la chica le acariciaba la cabeza. Su cabello rubio ceniza estaba alborotado. Liz le quito las coletas con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello, consolándola. Sin saber que mas decir.

-Quiero morir-dijo de pronto-quiero morirme…déjenme morir por favor-chillo. Tsubaki se altero nuevamente. Levanto su mirada. Black Star estaba de pie a unos pasos de ellos, ella se levanto y llorando se tiro a sus brazos sin poder contenerse.

-Quiere morir, es lo único que dice Black Star-lo miro-por favor… ¿Por qué sucede esto?

Black Star miro a Maka con preocupación y luego a Soul quien se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos. Tenia la mirada ensombrecida, aparto a Liz y Patty que contenían a Maka, la que no paraba de llorar, la abrazo con ternura.

-Maka-murmuro. Su voz llego a algún recóndito lugar del corazón de Maka, aquel lugar que ella protegía porque era donde los sentimientos que ella tenia por Soul se mantenían intactos, puros y fuertes, brillando en aquella mañana tan negra. Su voz retumbo en las paredes de lo que parecía ser la habitación de una casa solariega. La cama con dosel estaba tendida y los cortinajes que la cubrían se movían ante un viento inexistente. No había música ni sonido alguno a excepción de la lluvia que resonaba por la estancia. Llovía, llovía desde la mañana.

No era la primera vez que ella llegaba allí. Aquel era el lugar especial donde su alma se refugiaba, todo coloreado en tonos blancos y puros, los muebles elegantes y antiguos, la alfombra bajo sus pies. Hasta el piano blanco que estaba en un rincón. El piano que lo representaba a él, allí guardaba sus sentimientos para que estuvieran a salvo de si misma, ahora que había perdido la razón.

Soul observo a su alrededor, la encontró sentada en el taburete de un piano blanco, vestía de blanco y se confundía con el lugar. De verdad parecía una muñequita de porcelana, pálida y frágil acariciando las teclas del piano. Ella sonrío.

-Este es mi hogar-dijo-aquí es donde descansa mi alma-levanto su mirada, sus ojos verdes brillaban con vida como siempre había sido-pero ahora estoy atrapada aquí, no puedo salir-lo miro-se que has venido por mi, pero yo no deseo regresar, no si tu no estas en mi mundo.

-Hablas como si hubiera muerto.

-No eres tu el que muere Soul-le dijo sin separar su mirada del piano-soy yo la que muere poco a poco-lo miro-no es una sorpresa para ti, ya lo sabias… el que estoy enamorada de ti-le dijo al ver que él no parecía comprender-escucharte decir esas palabras en la mañana destruyeron la poca ilusión que tenia, debí saberlo…bueno en realidad lo sabia-sonrío-sabia que tu nunca podrías sentir lo que yo siento por ti, pero pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez en algún momento podría ser distinto…

-Maka…-Soul miro el piano. Bajo el se formaba una pequeña posa de agua que crecía lentamente conforme continuaba la conversación.

-Mi alma esta llorando-acaricio su piano-aquí es donde guardo lo que siento por ti, lo mantengo oculto para que nada ni nadie lo corrompa, es lo mas hermoso que puedo poseer en la vida y lo cuido celosamente-se levanto-incluso, si es necesario, lo cuido de ti.

-Yo no se, no se como actuar ante esto… estoy tan, tan confundido…

-Vete Soul-le dijo ella con tristeza, la misma que él veía fuera del alma de Maka-vete y has tu vida, vete de casa donde Kid y déjame, yo estaré bien… sin embargo…-miro el piano con tristeza-ya no podre pelear con ustedes….

-¿Qué?... ¿q-que estas diciendo?

-Te libero Soul, para que busques otra compañera o compañero…

-Maka… no…

-Vete Soul-susurro ella, mientras la habitación desaparecía lentamente y él era arrojado fuera de su alma. Soul regreso, aun sostenía a Maka que había parado de llorar, lo miraba con la tristeza acumulada en sus iris verdes.

-No…-dijo-tu y yo somos compañeros.

Ella entendió a que se refería. Sin embargo los demás creían estar escuchando una negativa de parte de el. Maka no sonreía.

-Maka-dijo finalmente arrodillándose ante ella, enterró su cabeza en el regazo de su amiga y se aferro a su cintura-por favor… si te alejas definitivamente de mi, yo… yo…-negó con la cabeza aun en el regazo de Maka-desde que te conocí, te elegí porque no entendías realmente como era yo, no deseaba ser entendido y tu, me aceptaste tal cual era, sin siquiera detenerte a pensar si a la larga podría no ser la mejor persona para ti, en todo aspecto… te acepte porque era un camino totalmente distinto que seguir, distinto al que había seguido durante toda mi vida hasta ese momento. Tu me alejabas de mi egoísmo propio, del dolor que sentía al no ser aceptado por mi propia familia…-levanto su mirada carmesí, solo para que Maka se sorprendiera al ver las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas-entonces me di cuenta que a la larga seria un problema para ti, porque dependía de ti en todo aspecto, de tu fuerza, tu valor, tu admiración, todo… ese día cuando te conocí quise asustarte mostrándome como era, pero tu no entendiste, pensante en la música y ….

-Pensé que era lo más hermoso que había escuchado en mi vida-dijo Maka-tu alma tocaba para mi y supe que irremediablemente me enamoraría de ti… no tuve miedo Soul, no lo tengo.

El acaricio su mejilla con adoración-Te amo Maka, desde ese primer momento te he amado, y trate de negarlo una y mil veces, sin pensar en ti…

Ella se acerco a él con lentitud, con una mirada de adorable fascinación.

-Te amo Soul-murmuro cerrando los ojos y dejándose besar por aquel a quien amaba por sobre todas las cosas. Aquel beso, el primero para ambos, estuvo cargado de todos los sentimientos que habían escapado de aquella habitación solariega que representaba al alma de Maka, los mismos sentimientos que escaparon de aquel piano negro en la habitación del alma de Soul. Se fundieron en aquel beso casi desesperado que devolvió la sonrisa a los amigos que rodeaban a la pareja. El resto de sus compañeros también sonreían aunque algunos con más ganas que otros.

Se separaron lentamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-¡¿Qué?-grito una voz entonces que tenia la mirada desencajada de sus cuencas oculares. Estaba pasmado, horrorizado y hasta un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo. A su lado Stein sonreía con sorna al ver en que había terminado todo aquel extraño asunto.

-Así que de eso se trataba-murmuro sentado en su cómoda silla y mirando fijamente a la clase.

-Pa-Papa-susurro Maka sonrojándose.

-Vi-viejete-susurro Soul aferrándose a Maka más si eso era posible. Cosa que termino por enfurecer a Spirit "Death Schyte" Albarn.

-Tuuuuuuuuuuuuu… maldito mocoso…-gruño-lo sabia desde un principio, sabia que tarde o temprano me quitarías a mi Makita… tuuuuuuuuuu- rugió. Sus brazos se transformaron en guadañas-¡voy a matarte maldito mocoso!

No supo que paso luego, solo sintió un horrible dolor en su hombro y luego la mirada aterrada de Maka sobre el. Luego todo perdió su color y se torno en una niebla negra y pesada.

-¿Cómo esta?-escucho la voz dulce de una muchacha. Tsubaki seguramente.

-Esta bien-aquella era la voz de Maka. Se sonrío. De su Maka-su herida esta sanando mejor de lo que creíamos, la guadaña de Spirit tiene la particularidad de liberar energía demoniaca, propia de Shinigami-sama, si Kid y Stein no lo hubieran detenido habría sido peor.

-Gracias a Dios, es decir a mí, Kid sabia como contrarrestar esa energía-le dijo Black Star con una risita.

-Parece que tendré que agradecerle a Dios, o sea a ti que Kid supiera hacer eso que dicen-dijo Soul intentando incorporarse en la cama. Las manos de Maka se lo impidieron, acariciando luego su pecho para que el regresara a recostarse en los almohadones.

-Se te abrirá la herida si te levantas-le dijo Maka mirándolo. El le sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de su amada.

-Eres hermosa-le dijo.

-Emmmm-murmuro Tsubaki-nosotros mejor nos retiramos-tomo a Black Star que pareció no darse cuenta de lo que tramaba Tsubaki, así que tuvo que arrastrarlo mientras él gritaba que el gran Ore-sama vendría mas tarde a visitarlo.

-Te amo-le dijo Soul.

-Yo también te amo-se acercaron nuevamente para besarse, un beso que habría sido largo y placentero sino fuera por la inoportuna llegada de Spirit, el que carraspeo fuerte para que lo escucharan. Venia acompañado de Stein, quien solo reía.

-Tuuu, mocoso…-trago saliva gravemente con el cejo fruncido-lo… lo siento.

-Vaya… vejete disculpándose-dijo Soul con sarcasmo. Spirit respiro para no caerle de nuevo como guadaña encima-disculpa aceptada.

-Ahora me escucharas mocoso-le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo y una venita palpitándole con furia en la frente. Stein carraspeo y Spirit retomo su tono de amabilidad aparente-si vuelvo a ver a mi hija en el estado que estaba antes de que tu… tu….-gruño-ya sabes que… te cortare en pedacitos tan lentamente que clamaras clemencia… has entendido.

Soul trago saliva-Si vejete, entendí.

-Otra cosa-mascullo con su tono "amable"-no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi virginal hijita o a parte de cortarte en pedacitos, te cortare tu…-otro carraspeo de Stein-y lo estofare para la cena.

Soul volvió a tragar saliva, esta vez muy sonoramente.

-Papá…-lo amenazo Maka. El la miro y su cara de "amabilidad" desapareció para dedicarle sus miradas de suprema adoración.

-Makitaaaaaaaaaaaa papa te ama…

-Si, si... ahora vete.

Spirit la miro con ojos llorosos y luego a Soul con odio en su mirada antes de salir por la puerta.

-Shinigami-sama-comenzó a decir Stein-lo ha suspendido por tres semanas después del incidente, estará de muy mal humor-se sonrío-me pregunto si me dejara experimentar con su cerebro…

Ambos chicos lo miraros cohibidos con la falta de criterio de su profesor. Este solo sonrío y se fue rodando en su sillita favorita.

-Así que no puedo tocarte-murmuro Soul con una mirada lujuriosa. Maka frunció el ceño por aquel comentario, pero luego rio.

-No tiene porque enterarse-le dijo ella sonrojándose. Soul le devolvió su sonrisa.

-Ven aquí-le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

-Eres mi alma Soul-le dijo ella aun en los labios del chico.

-Y tu mi corazón-respondió acariciando con suavidad los labios de Maka.

_**Fin**_


End file.
